Illusions
by LetMeSpeakWithWords
Summary: Sam wakes up disoriented. He's chained to a chair, confined in a small room. Then, a man enters through the floor. He's kept Sam there for a reason. Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters belong to Eric Kripke, and The CW. The rest are my own.
1. Disorientation and Dry Blood

Illusions

Chapter 1: Disorientation and Dry Blood

Sam's eyes twitched, and slowly opened only to see a dark room. He could feel his body chained to a cold, steel chair and his mouth was taped shut. Sam blinked a couple of times but couldn't see anything. Thinking he was in a dream, he tried shutting his eyes and shaking his head wildly. He then opened his eyes again. _Still pitch black._ He thought. Suddenly, the lights went on. They were as bright as the afternoon sun, if not brighter. Sam winced, and blinked a couple of times, trying to get his eyes to focus. _Where the hell am I?_ He carefully examined the area. Dry blood covered the walls and the floor. Sam felt disgusted at the sight, and looked down at his knees. _How did I get here?_ He looked up again, and then heard a loud sound blasting in the enclosed space. It bounced off the walls disturbing his ear drums. This voice coughed. "Well, looks like you're awake." It said. Sam looked around, and saw a small speaker box hanging from the left corner of the ceiling. He wondered how a tiny thing like that could produce such massive sound. "You'll be staying here for a while." The menacing voice laughed. Sam wanted to speak, scream, anything. But the grey piece of duck tape, stretched from one side of his face to the other, prevented him from making much of any sound. "Your brother doesn't know where you are, nor does anyone else. You're stuck here until I let you go. That is, if I let you go." The speakers screeched after the last couple words. Sam grimaced at the horrid sound.

Then, there was pure silence. Nothing else was said. Sam tried looking behind his shoulder. _How could someone put me in such a place like this?_ He turned his head a little more, his eyes moving to the very corner of his sockets. Sam caught a glimpse of a barred square on the ground. Then he turned his head back, facing to the front of the room. _That could be a way to get out._ Sam tried struggling out of the chains but it was no use. They were too tough. He tried and tried until he became exhausted. _I can't…_ Sam shut his eyes and breathed in and out silently.

A noise echoed through the room. _Sounds like the bars._ Sam heard a man's grunts, struggling to get up. "Ah, finally! I need to put a ladder there or something." He said. Sam's body went stiff. _It's him._ He heard footsteps getting closer to him. "Sammy boy. There you are." The man circled Sam until he was standing in front of him. Sam could feel his cheeks heating up, and glared at the man. "What's wrong? Do I scare you Sammy?" The man held a knife up to Sam's eye and waved it back and forth. He watched Sam's eyes follow it cautiously. The man stopped, and lowered the knife to his side. "I can tell you have fear in your eyes Sam. Don't be afraid. I won't do anything…yet." The man's eyes seemed faded yet distinct, like he wasn't human. Sam's brow furrowed at the thought: _What is this guy?_ The man went right up into Sam's face, and looked into his eyes. Sam didn't make eye contact, but observed what he was wearing. _He has black shaggy hair, faded-looking dark blue eyes, deathly pale, jeans, and a T?_ Sam seemed confused about this whole thing. He wasn't anything like what Sam and Dean had faced before. The man pulled his face back, and turned around quickly. "Sam, I've brought you hear for a reason. I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you're wondering." Sam let out a silent sigh, but a wandering thought still lingered in his head: _What did he want me for then?_ "I want you here because…" The man paused, and turned around. "I need you to follow me Sam. I need you to be my servant and kill off human kind." Sam's eyes widened in disbelief. _Kill off human kind? What is he talking about?! _"Oh. Don't be so surprised Sam. You won't even remember a thing once it's all done." Sam gulped silently, wondering what this thing was plotting to do. The man pulled out a syringe from his back pocketed, filled with a clear liquid. "Just sit back, this won't hurt at all." Sam tried to break loose again, already knowing in the back of his mind that he wouldn't be able to. The man walked up, lifted Sam's sleeve up to his mid bicep, and stuck the syringe in. Sam was still trying to struggle, but then he suddenly felt weak. His eyes started to lose focus. _What…what's going…_ Losing consciousness, he didn't have time to finish his thought. Sam's head lolled to the side, his eyes shut.


	2. We Have to Find Him

Chapter 2: We Have to Find Him

Dean drove into the only free parking spot left. "Man this place is gotten packed since this morning," He said to himself as he looked around. Every single parking spot had a car placed within it. Dean stepped out of the car, and walked to the front of the motel. He made his way up the stairs, and grabbed the keys to the motel room from his pocket. Dean walked down the hall, counting the numbers to their room. _134, 135, 136…_ "Room 137." He said aloud. Dean stuck his keys in, and opened the door. "Sammy?" He asked to the empty room. There was no answer. Dean's eyes shot in all directions. He shut the door quietly behind him. "Sam…?" He took a couple steps forward, and looked in the bathroom, hoping that Sam might be there. "Sam!" He yelled this time. The motel room was silent. Dean walked over to the nightstand and found a note. _Hey Dean. I'm going out for a drink by the bar a couple miles down the street, I'll be back later._ Dean shook his head. "Sam." His eyes guided his sight towards the clock. "12:31 AM. And he's still gone?" Dean grabbed his cell phone and dialed Sam's number. It rang a couple of times. "Hey, you've reached Sam. Leave a message." Dean pressed the end button, and tried once again. "Hey, you've reached Sam. Lea-" Dean shut his phone. "Damn it Sam. Now I have to go get you." Dean walked to the door. _Probably too drunk to even think._

Dean drove down the road. The rain droplets splattered against his windshield. "Stupid rain. Get outta my way!" He moved his head from side to side, trying to see the road through the window. The windshield wipers swiped back and forth quickly. He soon found himself in the parking lot at the bar. Dean sighed, looking out the window. "I don't wanna go out there." He made a face, and rolled his eyes. Dean stepped out of the Impala, and ran to the entrance of the bar. Once he got in, he brushed his hair of any excess water. He rushed over to the tender. "Have you seen my brother anywhere around here?" The lady looked at him. She was dark-skinned, and cleaning a beer mug. "Now how would I know who what your brother looked like?" She asked, leaning onto the counter. "Well, he's tall, has brown kind of shaggy-ish hair, and he was here probably a couple hours ago." The lady gave him a puzzled look, then turned her head. Dean waited for a response. The lady blinked a couple of times, then nodded her head once. "Yeah, he was here. He ordered a couple beers, but after that he just stumbled out of the bar." She shrugged. "Did you see where he went?" Dean asked. "Nope." She shook her head. Dean hit the counter surface with his fist. "Damn." He muttered. "Hey boy! Don't be breaking other peoples' property." Dean turned his head, his eyes meeting with hers. "Sorry ma'am." Dean's fist loosened, and his hand slid off the counter. He walked to the entrance of the bar. "Hey." He felt a hand touch his shoulder. Dean turned around and saw a woman. She had light brown hair, deep green eyes, and was just below Dean's nose. "I think I've seen that guy that you were talking about." She said. Dean looked at her face, admiring her features. "Where did you see him go?" He asked. "Here, let's go outside."

Dean and the woman were just outside under the wooden cover. "You said this man was tall, and had brown longish hair right?" She looked at Dean. "Yes. He's my brother." Dean said, in a serious yet worried tone. "Well, I saw him walk out here, so I decided to follow him. Then, he walked towards a car, and a man stepped out and brought him into his car. After that they drove off." Dean stared into the parking lot. "Which way did they go?" He looked up and down the street. "They went left." Dean looked back at her. "Thanks. And, by the way, I'm Dean." Dean held out his hand. She smile, and shook his hand. "I'm Cassandra. Do you mind if I come with you? You might want some help finding your brother." Dean looked around. "Well uh, I don't want you to get hurt or anything. That guy could be dangerous." Cassandra's brows rose. "I've been through dangerous things. And plus, with the both of us, it might be easier to take him down." Dean stared at her, and blinked. "Um, okay. If you want." Dean headed to the Impala, and Cassandra followed after. Dean opened the door, to let her in. She smiled softly, appreciated by his kind gesture, and stepped into the passenger seat. Dean went to the other side of the Impala, and took the driver's seat. Not long after that, they headed down the road.

"So, you've lived in this town all your life?" The rain let up by now, and was only sprinkling on the windows. "Yep. Small town here in Newark." Cassandra said, shrugging. "I've grown up here all my life." Dean nodded as he was focusing on the road. "How old are you?" He asked. "I'm 22. I'm going to be 23 in a couple months here." She said with excitement. "I see. 23 is a good age. My brother's 23…" Dean's voice quieted. "Oh, so you and your brother travel?"  
"We're on a road trip. We uh, drive around, exploring the many cities in the US."  
"I wish I had a sibling to do that kind of stuff with. I'm an only child."  
"Only child. Well, siblings can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Especially when they decide to get drunk and don't come home later." Cassandra laughed.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sure we'll find him soon."  
"Yeah. We will…" _You better be okay Sammy…_


	3. Insanity at its Peek

Chapter 3: Insanity at Its Peek

Sam awoke to a loud bang. He just remembered where he was. His body was sprawled out on the floor, and his eyes were fixed on the blinding ceiling lights. "Argh." He tried sitting up, but struggled. A sharp pain went surging through his side. He grasped his rib cage area, holding it tightly. Sam looked down at his arm, and saw the cuts and bruises. _I didn't have those before…did I?_ He slid his other sleeve up and saw the same exact markings. _What happened while I was asleep?_ He got up, and almost fell, but caught himself using the wall nearby. Sam stared at the wall, then looked at the metal chair which he was in just a few hours earlier. He walked towards it, and knelt down, picking the chains up. _How did I break loose?_ Confusion struck his thoughts like a punch to the stomach. He dropped the chains to the floor, stood up, and examined the whole area once again. Then, he walked behind the chair and stared into the darkness of the barred square. "That's right. The guy gave me that chemical," Sam said to himself quietly. Sam suddenly felt a major headache coming along. He rested the palm of his hand under his bangs. "Ow." The expression on his face showed his pain. His fingers slowly slid off his face. _Blood…blood?_ Sam examined his fingers in shock. "What's going on?" He asked.

The sound of the speaker loudly struck the confined room once again. "Sam. I finally got it. You have it within you. You can do this." The voice spoke in a deep tone. "What are you talking about?!" Sam turned around, his arms spread through the air. "I don't know what I'm doing here! Let me out!" Sam stepped over to the right wall, and started banging on the wall. "Please!" He shouted. His eyes pleaded towards the speakers. "I'm sorry Sam, but I need you to do this. I need you for the ruling of the world." Sam lips started quivering in frustration. "I'm not doing any of your shit! You hear me?!" Sam yelled at the speaker. "We'll see about that." The voice replied.

Sam's vision started spinning out of control, and he stumbled over to the side, falling to the floor. _N-no…_ Beads of sweat covered his face. "Gah!" He yelped. Sam grabbed his head with his hands, and curled up into a ball. He opened and closed his eyes repeatedly, trying to make things clear. It was no use. Sam started seeing things…things that he's never seen before. Dark creatures with blood covered claws, lengthy thin arms and razor sharp teeth. They had dark red eyes with a shine of bloodlust. "No!" He screamed. Sam got up quickly and ran to the other side of the small room. "Stop it!" His heart was pounding rapidly as the beasts neared, and growled angrily. Sam hurried to the left wall, his hands running across the past spilt blood covering it. He tripped, and fell on his torso. Sam winced at the slight pain. _S-Stop this…please!_ Sam crawled into the corner, panting. "I…I don't want this…please…stop. Stop it…" Sam's voice was quiet and shaky. He shut his eyes, waiting for the beasts to go away, but the growls just grew louder and louder in his ears. _STOP! _Everything went silent. Sam opened his eyes and saw the other side of the room. His panting lessened, and his body stilled. Sam fell to his side, his energy gone away.

"See Sam? I can control your mind. I can control what you see, and how intense it is." The voice screeched. Sam's heart sank as he heard those words. _CLICK._ The man turned the microphone off. He looked through the window just to see how tired Sam was from all that chaos. _If anyone tries to find him, I'll make him do something totally different, so he can kill them off!_ The man laughed to himself. "I can't believe this is actually working." He walked out of the observatory and into the experimental room. There were old dusty shelves with various unknown objects on them. He passed the lonesome shelf in the middle of the room which had human parts floating in the aged liquid. The man then sat down at his desk a couple feet away, and looked at his concoctions that he'd created. "It's only been a couple months and this works great!" He held up a tube with the clear liquid that he had injected Sam with before. "And I, Fallon, have the controlling chemical." He reached over to the edge of his desk, and swirled the liquid within test tube. It was a light purple color with black bubbly sediment, resting on the bottom of the tube. "I should make more if my plan actually works." He said to himself, and smiled at his own chemical creations. "That way, I can have more than one servant, and taking down human kind will be a lot easier."

He got up from his chair, still holding the test tube, and grabbed an unused syringe. The man carefully poured the purple liquid into it, and set the test tube down on a shelf. "If I want more control, I'll need to use this to get more power." He explained. Then, he injected the purple liquid into his arm, and grinned. "Yes…yes!" He laughed with satisfaction. "This will do it."


	4. The Building Within the Forest

Chapter 4: The Building Within the Forest

Dean and Cassandra were still driving. "How long do you think they drove for?" Dean questioned Cassandra. Cassandra looked at Dean, and then looked at the road's lines. "I really don't know." She replied softly. Dean took one hand off the wheel and grabbed his phone. He handed his phone to Cassandra. "Can you call Bobby for me?" Dean's eyes were still fixed on the phone, but he gave her a glance. Cassandra nodded, "Yeah." She grabbed the phone, and went through his contacts. _Cassie Robinson?_ "Who's Cassie Robinson?" Cassandra asked, still staring at the name on the screen. Dean looked over at her, then back at the road. "Oh, she's just…this old friend of mine. We went out for a while, and Sam and I helped her out with some stuff. I haven't seen her in a long time." Dean said. Cassandra still stared at the name. _Hm._ "And John Winchester?" Dean was silent after she spoke his dad's name. "He um, passed away a while ago. You see, he was my father." Dean's voice sounded down constricted at the same time. Cassandra's eyebrows drooped. "I'm sorry Dean." She looked out the window. "It's fine…" Dean's voice trailed off in the sound of the car engine.

Cassandra scrolled up Dean's contact list, and clicked the OK button on Bobby's name. "Here," She handed Dean the phone. Dean tucked the phone to his ear, and held it with his shoulder. _Come on Bobby, pick up._ A few moments passed. "Hello?" a voice sounded into Dean's right ear.  
"Hey Bobby, I've got a problem."  
"Oh what now?"  
"Well, Sam went out for a drink, but then stepped into this guy's car, and we don't know where the hell they went."  
"Did you see what this guy looked like?" Dean looked over at Cassandra. "Do you know what this guy looked like?" Cassandra's expression changed into a thinking face. "He was pale, and had black hair I think. I didn't really see him because it was raining quite hard." Dean shook his head. "He was pale, and had black hair I guess."  
"Huh. Okay."  
"Well, could you maybe track Sam's cell phone?"  
"Have you tried calling him?"  
"Yes, I have, but he didn't pick up. It went straight to his voicemail."  
"Okay, hold on." Bobby tapped on some keys on his keyboard.  
"Okay, I brought it up. Maybe I can track it down. Where are you guys?"  
"We're on Licking View Drive in Newark Ohio."  
"Sam's in the forest."  
"What?! He's in the forest?"  
"I don't know Dean. Here, just take a turn into the dirt area across from Livingston Court, and then you'll have to get out and walk around. As you're taking the turn, make sure to avoid some tree branches."  
Dean looked outside the window beside him. _Livingston Court, Livingston Cou-_ "There it is." Cassandra pointed in the direction that Dean was looking. Dean turned the Impala carefully. "Dude, there's a hell of a lot of trees in this area." Dean parked the car in the dirt, and rolled down the window a bit. "Okay Bobby, we're here."  
"Okay, now just walk straight into the forest until you get about a half a mile in or so, then take a right. There should be a building somewhere. I don't know what kind of mess Sam got himself into, but let's hope he's okay."  
"Yeah. I'll call you later Bobby." Dean closed his phone and opened the door, stepping out of his car. Cassandra did the same. "Where do we go?" She asked. Dean looked up at the branches, then forward into the dark eerie forest. "We go straight in there." He pointed, as he scrunched his face up. Cassandra frowned in discontent. "Okay…well…let's head in, I guess." She hesitated. And they started walking into the cluster of trees.

"This is really starting to creep me out." Cassandra mentioned as she hugged herself tightly. "It's okay. I do this all the time," Dean paused, "Well…sometimes." He shrugged. They continued to walk. The mud on the ground's surface was slippery from all the rain. Droplets of water still fell from the leaves of the trees. A soft breeze blew past them, and a shiver crawled up Cassandra's spine. "Can we go back?" She asked, hoping for a yes. Dean shook his head. "I have to find my brother Cassandra." Dean stopped in his tracks, and looked at Cassandra's shivering body. Cassandra walked over to Dean, and looked up at his face. "You're right." She said, letting her arms fall to her side. "I said I would come with you to help you find your brother, not turn around and walk away like a coward." A new confidence seemed to arise in her voice. Dean was surprised. "Well, I'm glad that you made your choice Cassandra. Now let's find my brother."

Dean was about to take a step forward, but then Cassandra grabbed his hand. "Dean." She murmured softly. Dean turned around. "What?" Cassandra let go of his hand, and stepped closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his mid upper body, embracing his warmth. "We'll be okay right?" She asked. Dean looked down at hair light brown hair that shined in the moon light, and wrapped his arms around the girl's shoulders. "Of course we will Cassandra." He whispered softly. Cassandra smiled, and gently let go of him. Dean did the same with her. They both gave each other a heart to heart smile, and started on their goal once again.

"I think we're a little past a half a mile in." Dean thought allowed. Cassandra nodded. "Then, should we start heading to the right?" Dean agreed with one nod, and they started walking in that direction. After passing a couple trees, Dean was starting to get irritable. _Where the hell is this place?_ He looked further into the woods, but only saw darkness. Dean then started to focus on his footing and what he was stepping on. "It's too dark." He complained. Cassandra said nothing, but kept moving. There was now silence between the two. The only thing that was making noise was the squishy sound of the mud. Just then, Dean's foot caught on a root, and he tripped, falling on his hands and knees. Cassandra ran to his side. "Are you alright?" she asked, her hand on his shoulder. Dean looked up at her. "Yeah, but now I got all this crap on my hands on my jeans." Dean said as he stood up, brushing his jeans off. "Hey I think there's something up a head. It looks like a building…" Cassandra paused. "You're probably right. I think that's the building. Let's go." Dean continued from her pause and they started darting between the trees.

It wasn't long before they reached the entrance of the building. The building looked like an old rundown science lab. Some windows were cracked, and everything inside was dark. There was mold growing on the water pipes which lined the outer roof. Dean stepped to the door quietly, and examined the knob. It was cold and wet. Dean turned his head and looked at Cassandra just to see her expression. She didn't seem too excited about this whole thing, but she walked up, and stood beside him anyways. "Are you sure you want to go in?" Dean inquired. Cassandra shrugged. "Well, we can't turn back now, so we might as well go forward." She whispered. Dean turned the icy knob and stepped in, with Cassandra by his side.


	5. A True Test of Control

Chapter 5: A True Test of Control

The door creaked opened as the two beings stepped in silently. They walked down the narrow hall, observing the displays every three feet. _Whoever owns this place must be a mad man…or a mad woman. _Dean shuddered from the thought of a woman owning this place. "This is some pretty insane stuff," Cassandra whispered, as she followed behind Dean. He nodded. They came to an intersection at the end of the hall. Dean looked both ways as if he were about to cross a road. "Looks like there are more specimens down both of these halls." Then he looked straight ahead. "And there's a door up there." Dean gesture connected to what he was saying. Cassandra shrugged. "I don't think we need to see anymore specimens. Do you want to split up?" Dean's head turned briskly. "No. Of course not! I don't want you to get hurt Cassandra." Dean insisted. Cassandra agreed. "I don't want you getting hurt either, but which way should we go?" She had a worried look upon her face. "I think we should go into the room straight ahead." Dean suggested. "Sam might be in there…or somewhere in this maniac of a place." They walked quietly down the hall, and pushed the double doors open, not knowing that they've been watched this whole time.

_Looks like I have some intruders. But how did they get here? Well, we'll have to give them some fun with the new Sam. _Fallon eyed the screen for only a few moments, and then traveled down a staircase into a long dark hall. He kept walking until he reached the barred square just above his head. Fallon pushed a button, and hopped up the wall. He struggled again with getting up. After he settled himself, he looked around the room, and saw Sam in the corner in the back of the room. "Sammy." He whispered. Sam seemed to be in a daze. He didn't know what was going on. His body just laid there motionless. "Sam." Fallon said firmly. Sam's lowered his eyelids slowly then raised them again. He looked up to see Fallon standing before him. He was a blur at first, but then he came into clear view. "What?" Sam pushed himself up, shaking his head a little. "No." Sam's eyes widened when he realized who he was looking at. He got up hastily and ran to the other side of the room. He could feel his heart pounding like it did earlier. "Why did you do that? Why were you controlling my mind?!" Sam demanded in total frustration. Fallon eyed Sam, and walked closer to him. "Sam, I already told you this. I need you to help me take over human kind." Fallon said. Sam could feel his legs shaking. "I can't do what you want me to do! I already told you I'm not going to be your henchman! Or whatever you want me to be!" Fallon walked even closer. He was only breaths away from Sam.

Sam decided to make a move right then and there. He pushed Fallon to the floor, and ran for the barred square exit. Fallon grunted and got up. Sam had already gotten down into the hall. He ran as fast as he could. _Not so fast Sam._ Fallon reached out his hand, and closed his eyes. He started his mind-controlling madness once again. Sam stopped in his tracks. The hall became long and twisted. Sam tried to use his own mind, hoping his thoughts would cancel Fallon's control. His hopes failed, and he started to get dizzy. Sam fell to the floor, his head spinning in all directions. _This is too intense!_ Sam just shut is eyes. Then, he hurt a voice, a familiar voice. _"Sam you need to find an alternate chemical."  
Alternate chemical?  
_"_You need to get this chemical so you can free yourself of this mind-controlling. But to do this, you must kill the two intruders that trespassed into this building. The chemical is inside them. Go to the observatory room, and wait there."  
_Sam opened his eyes, and the hall was normal. He couldn't explain it, but suddenly he knew where everything was. He knew what his purpose was, and what he needed to do. Sam ran down the hall, up the stairs, and through the room at the top. He exited the room, and ran down the hall, making a left into a small corridor with a door at the end. Sam's pace slowed down and he entered into the observatory. The room was full of monitor screens. He could see what was happening in each room. A machine-like operating table was exhibited in front of him. The buttons seemed old and rusty, but still had some life left in them. Sam took a seat on the squeaky chair near him, and stared at each screen, searching for the intruders.

Fallon still needed to focus on Sam, but at the same time, needed a place to hide also. Fallon slipped down the square exit, and pressed another camouflaged button on the opposite wall. A door opened down the halls a way and Fallon entered. In this room, there was only one monitor. The monitor displayed the observatory room. "Let's watch and see what happens with Sam and his little friends." Fallon snickered.

Meanwhile, Dean and Cassandra were still trying to find Sam. Dean walked down the large room, thoroughly inspecting each glass jar. "Dude, this stuff is pretty nasty." Dean said, as he stuck his tongue out. Cassandra was very disturbed by all this. "You're right! We really need to find your brother and soon. This place is freaking me out big time." Dean flinched after seeing a male's genital parts in one of the jars. "Did not need to see that." He turned around, making a distasted looking face. Cassandra walked passed Dean, looking farther down the room. "Hey, there's a door over there." She exclaimed. Dean followed her, and they were soon out of the room, and into another hall. "Great! Another hall. This place is just a gigantic maze." Dean complained, shaking his head. Cassandra and Dean sped down the hall, and ending up at a door, with a very small square window. The window had been cracked a little in the bottom right corner. It also had crisscross lines within it. Dean peaked through cautiously. His heart jumped as he saw Sam staring at the screen.

Dean turned around and whispered to Cassandra, "Sam's in there! He's sitting in a chair. I wonder how he got there." Cassandra looked into Dean's green eyes, then at the window. "How does he look?" she asked. "Completely fine! Or, at least that's what his outer self looks like." Dean looked in once again. "Should we go in?" Cassandra questioned Dean's enthusiasm of seeing his brother. "Yes. Then we can grab him and get us all out of here." Dean's voice rose from a whisper to a small, yet quiet tone.

Dean's hand was on the door handle. He opened it slowly, and Cassandra and Dean both walked in. "Sammy! There you are!" Dean's arms flung open as he saw his brother. Sam turned his head, and saw Dean. The voice started to speak again. _"Those are the intruders Sam. You have to get the alternative chemical from them to save yourself. You need to kill them." _Sam got up from the chair. His eyes were glassy. Dean's facial expression changed. "Sam. You're alright right?" Dean walked a little closer to him. "Little brother, dude, we need to get out of here. This place is plain _insane._"Sam still stood there like a statue, staring Dean down. _What's wrong with him?_ Dean thought. Cassandra stood near the entrance of the door, wondering what was going on with Dean's brother. Sam then launched a fist and hit Dean on the side of his face. Dean's body jerked in the same direction. "Ah!" He rubbed his cheek, and could already tell that he was going to get a bruise. "Sam. What are you doing?!" Sam lunged towards Dean, but Dean moved out of the way, and made his way to the other wall. Sam turned, his eyes seemed intensified, and he ran towards Dean. His arm pushed up against Dean's neck. "S-Sam I…I can't B-breathe!" Dean tried to push Sam's arm off, but Sam's determination to get the alternative potion was too strong to let Dean go.

Cassandra grabbed a jar, and threw it as hard as she could at Sam's neck. The jar hit Sam, and broke instantly. The liquid splashed all over his shirt, and the glass shards caused a gaping wound on his neck. The objects that were inside fell to the floor. Sam let go of Dean, and Dean slid down the wall, trying to catch his breath. Sam turned around, wincing from the gash that he had just received. He walked over to Cassandra and hit her across the face. Her body went flying, and her head hit the edge of the machinery operating table. A gash formed, and she passed out on the floor. "Sam. You have to snap out of this. Whatever you're in, you need to come back!" Dean got up and ran into this brother, pushing him into the wall. Sam's face was planted on the frigid wall's surface as blood cascaded down the back Sam's neck, soaking his shirt. "Arggh." Sam growled. "Get off!" He yelled. "No Sam! You need to settle down! I don't know what's going on with you, but you have to stop this!" Dean yelled back. "No!" Sam turned around, and pushed his brother to the floor. "I need the alternative chemical!" Sam demanded. He stepped on Dean's chest, knocking the wind out of him. "What? Wh-what are you talking about?!" Dean grabbed his brother's ankle to lessen the pressure. "I need it so I can get out of this trap!" Suddenly, it all came to Dean. _He's in a mind control…or something of that sort._ Dean pushed Sam's ankle off of his chest, causing Sam to lose his balance and slip. Then he got up, and knocked heads with Sam. Sam found himself getting dizzy. Dean punched his brother in the cheek, just as Sam did to him earlier. "I'm sorry Sam. This is the only way I can make you stop." Sam's eyelids shut, and he lost consciousness. His body lay there, almost dead looking. Dean got up, and huffed. _Now time to find that son of a bitch who owns this damn place._ Dean turned around and started examining the screens and the buttons near him.

_No. He knocked Sam out! Looks like I'll have to finish this guy off._ Fallon pressed a button, and the door slid open. He made his way into the observatory. He walked down the small corridor and entered the room. Dean's gaze suddenly turned to the new being in the room."Are you the man who made my brother like this?!" Dean shouted. Fallon laughed evilly. "Well, I guess you could say that. You see, I needed your brother for some plans. I made him go through some things. You see, I, Fallon, am an illusionist." Sweat slowly traveled down the side of his face and dripped onto the floor. "You bastard!" Dean ran, trying to knock Fallon to the ground, but his attempt failed. As Dean struck Fallon, Fallon blocked his move. He didn't seem to flinch at all. _This guy. He's stronger than I thought._ Dean's teeth clenched as he tried to kick Fallon. But, Fallon only dodged his move, and grabbed Dean's leg. He twisted it, and tossed Dean to the floor. "Don't mess with me or my plans _Dean._" Dean's eyes narrowed. _Shit!_ He slowly got on his hands and knees, then locked his ankles between Fallon's legs, and brought him down. Fallon fell on his side, and growled. Dean got up, and grabbed his collar, tossing him into the monitor screens and buttons. His elbow cracked the screen and an electrical current rolled through his body. Dean stepped back, watching the show. _That'll take care of him. _But Dean was wrong. He was still alive! Fallon grabbed the chair, and threw it at Dean. Dean tried to catch it, but it was a little too low. His legs got hit, and his knees buckled, causing him to fall to the ground. "Agh." He grunted.

Fallon stepped forward and kicked Dean in the chin. Dean flew backwards, the back of his head hitting the ground. He grabbed his head in pounding pain. Fallon walked to him and punched Dean in the face. Over and over again, Dean kept receiving these powerful punches. He was about to reach his limit. _I have to focus!_ Dean's eyes widened and he looked at Fallon's fist. As it came down, Dean rolled over, and ran to the other side of the room. He grabbed a shard of glass, and held it tightly. Dean could feel its edges slice through his skin. Blood trickled down the side of his hand, and down his wrist. "You're dead!" He yelled. Dean charged towards Fallon, grabbed his shoulder, and stabbed Fallon in the heart. Dean pushed the shard in as far as he could get it. Blood squirted out of Fallon's chest, and soaked his shirt. His body fell to the floor. Dean stood there, breathing heavily. He waited for a few moments to make sure Fallon was dead. "That's right. You just got owned bitch!" Dean pointed at the lifeless body, but suddenly felt exhausted.

Dean ran over to Cassandra, trying to wake her up. "Cassandra…Cassandra! Come on, wake up." Dean kept patting her face softly. He could see that she had lost a lot of blood. Dean thought for a split second, and pulled out some holy water. He splashed a little on Cassandra's gash, and her face. She started coming around. "Dean…" her eyes slowly opened. "Cassandra, it's over." Dean smiled softly and chuckled. "I need to help my brother though. He's…" Dean looked over at Sam. Cassandra sat up. _No…No!_ Dean saw how much blood had puddle up under Sam. _Please, don't be dead. Sam…_ Dean got up quickly, and dashed over to Sam. "Sammy. Sam. Wake up. Sam!" Dean held Sam's head, and neck. He could feel the blood seep between his fingers from Sam's gash. Dean decided to splash the same holy water that he splashed on Cassandra onto Sam's face. Cassandra got up, walked over to Dean, and knelt by his side. She looked at Dean's face. Cassandra could see his eyes well up with tears. Sam still didn't move. "…Sam. You can't die now. Not now you hear me?!" Dean shouted, knowing that he wouldn't get a response. Cassandra arose and reached into her pockets for anything to help Sam. She didn't find anything. "Cassandra!" Dean called. "Yes Dean?" She replied. "I need you go to the Impala and grab the first aid. It's under the front driver's seat. Cassandra nodded, and headed out.

Dean was on his knees, staring at his uninhabited brother. He shook his head slowly. _This can't be. Sam, you CAN'T die like this! _All of Dean's pain seemed to subside after looking at his brother. He knew it would come back later though. Cassandra walked into the room, and set the first aid by Dean. "What does Sam need?" Dean didn't say anything, but grabbed the necessary items needed for stitching and such. He turned Sam to his side for a brief moment. "Cassandra, hold Sam's head steady. "I need to stitch his wound up." Dean took one glance at his blood stained hand. He flinched knowing that it was his brothers. Knowing that he couldn't protect Sam from what happened. Dean made a fist, then looked at Sam's gash. He started sewing it up.

After it was all sewed up, Dean placed some ointment on it, and bandaged Sam's neck. He gave Cassandra a nod, and they both turned Sam onto his back. "We'll just have to let him rest now. He'll come around soon." Cassandra said. Dean was silent. He just stared blankly at his brother's face. "Dean…" Cassandra looked at Dean, trying to grasp the pain that he was feeling. "He'll be okay." She placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. A teardrop from Dean's eyes fell onto Sam's cheek. And he nodded. "Y-yeah." Dean's voice was quiet. Cassandra's hand moved from his shoulder to his back. She started rubbing Dean's back to comfort him. They sat there, waiting for Sam to awake.

After about ten minutes, which seemed like forever to Dean, more holy water was lightly splashed onto Sam's face. Sam's face muscles twitched a bit. "Mm…" His head moved a little. "Sam!" Dean shouted. Cassandra's mouth dropped. Sam's eyelids lifted sluggishly. "Dean…?" He found himself staring at his brother and a random woman. "Dean. I-" "Sammy. Sam, you're okay." Dean gave Sam the warmest smile that Sam had seen in a while. "Dean. What? I-I don't remember. What happened? Why?" Sam's couldn't think of anything else to say. His memory went astray, and all he could think of were questions. Cassandra got up, and walked around the room. She stepped over to a small shelf. A note was resting under a test tube holder. She lifted the test tube holder, and grab hold of the note. Cassandra cautiously opened it, and read its contents allowed, "_December 11__th__. Fallon's Plan: I've finally figured out my plan to take over human kind. I have created these specific chemicals. They will help me with this lovely plan of mine. The chemicals names are P2C44 Loxikine and T80K Hophadinorine. P2C44 Loxikine is the leading chemical. And T80K Hophadinorine is the controlling chemical. I'll inject P2C44 into myself so that I can control whomever I'd like. These two chemicals share the same mutated atoms and particles. This is the connection between them in which the controlling will take part. I'll have to find my first victim. This victim needs to be strong, and determined. Then, I'll be able to kill off human kind and take over this world." _

After Cassandra was done reading, Sam's eyes narrowed. "I remember now…I was in a room, and this guy…Fallon," He paused, sat up, and took a look at the note in Cassandra's hands. "He was trying to control me. And, then I saw this twisted hall way. Then…then I blanked out after that." Sam's sight fell to the floor, staring at the bloodshed. "Sam, Fallon's dead. You tried to attack Cassandra and I. You knocked Cassandra out, and then I had to knock you out, so I could find Fallon." Dean explained to Sam. Sam looked at Dean, then at Cassandra. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Cassandra smiled, and walked over to the two men. She knelt down and placed her hand on Sam. "Sam. You have nothing to be sorry for. I think Dean's glad that you're safe. Besides, you were under control, and you didn't even know at the time." She smiled. Sam nodded, and sighed. "Yeah. It's okay Sammy." Dean stood up, and gave Sam a helping hand. Sam grabbed Dean's hand. "Thanks Dean." Sam stood up. Dean smiled. "Now I think we should get out of here. "Sam, you need to make sure your neck heals." Cassandra said, looking up at him. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." Sam rubbed the bandages on his neck. _Ow…_ He chuckled. "On second thought, maybe not." He said. Cassandra sighed, smiled, and shook her head. They headed out to the Impala, then back to the motel.


	6. Explanations and Goodbyes

Chapter 6: Explanations and Goodbyes

Dean parked in the same parking spot as before. Sam and Dean got out of the car. Cassandra crawled over the seat, and step out of the car also. They walked to the motel's entrance. "Well Dean, I think I'm going to head on home. It's almost sunrise." Cassandra said as she looked out towards the forest trees. Dean nodded. "Yeah, I gotta get this dude back to the room to rest." Dean's thumb pointed backwards to Sam. Cassandra stepped closer to Dean. "It was nice…um…going on the trip with you Dean, and saving your brother and all." She said as she looked into Dean's eyes. Sam could sense that there was a moment here. "I think I'll just go up to the room." Sam nodded, and entered the motel. Cassandra laughed. "Your brother knows well." Dean shrugged, "He got it all from the boss." He pointed to himself. Cassandra grinned. She reached up, and touched Dean's face. Dean grabbed her waist, and leaned down. Their eyes closed, and lips met. After a couple seconds, Cassandra parted with Dean, letting her hand slide down his face, and onto his chest. "I'll see you later Dean. And, thank you." Her eyes sparkled in the motel lights. Dean smiled. "You too Cassandra. Thank you."

Cassandra turned around, and walked down the road. Dean sighed. "Another hot one gone." He turned around, and headed up to the motel room. Sam was sitting on the bed, staring at the wall. He turned around when he heard the door opened and shut. "Dean." He said. "Sam." Dean was happy to know that his brother was back in his sight. He sat on the other bed and faced the one true thing that he was living for. "Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you like that And I—" Sam was interrupted. "Eh! Sam." Dean's hands went into the air in defense. "No need to apologize brother. I was worried about you, but now, you're safe, and that's all that matters. But I do have one question for you. What exactly happened?" Dean asked. Sam took in a deep breath and explained the whole situation. Dean nodded after each couple sentences. "Well, next time, just don't get drunk without me. You know that Sam." Sam's arms flew into the air. "What?! Dean! You were out on the job, and you told me to stay here. I couldn't just call you and be like 'Hey Dean, let's go have a drink!'" Sam's voice rose to an uproar. Dean chuckled. "What?" Sam's face expressed confusion and frustration. "Nothin." Dean smiled. Sam looked away, then back at Dean. "Jerk." Dean's face grew serious. "Bitch." Sam and Dean smiled at the same time, and exchanged laughter. "It's good to have you back little brother." Dean placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "It's good to be back big brother." Sam's smile grew wider, along with Dean's. The brothers, back together, once again.


End file.
